<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painted From Memory by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746410">Painted From Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Ficlet Collection, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short NSFW ficlets written for Fire Emblem: Three Houses.</p><p>Chapter 1: Byleth/Ashe/Felix/Sylvain, Noncon, Dubcon, Abuse of Power, Student/Teacher Relationship<br/>Chapter 2: Hilda/Holst/Balthus, Incest, Threesome, Blowjobs<br/>Chapter 3: Felix/Seteth, Daddy Kink, Student/Teacher Relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Holst Goneril, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Byleth/Ashe/Felix/Sylvain - Noncon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! After the surprise deletion of the fe3h anon meme, I decided to start posting my snippets here. Updates will be sporadic. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Byleth kidnapped Ashe here, this is nonconsensual. Felix and Sylvain are under the impression that it is consensual, hence the dubcon tag for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Felix, you’re not going deep enough,” Byleth chided him. “Don’t be afraid of hurting him. Ashe wouldn’t be here if he wanted to be treated gently.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Felix grunted, and wrapped both hands around Ashe’s waist, hunting for a better angle. Ashe’s eyes widened, his cries becoming louder and more desperate through the gag as Felix began thrusting into him harder.</p><p>Satisfied, Byleth sat back and took a sip of her tea. Ashe was pleading up at her from the floor, his eyes full of tears. He lay facedown, his ankles tied together, arms trussed behind his back, deliberately stretched beyond what was comfortable. Her ropework was still holding strong. Even if they left Ashe alone, it would still take a considerable amount of time for him to free himself. The thought was very tempting.</p><p>“Hurry up,” Sylvain whined. He sat at Byleth’s feet, lightly stroking his half-hard cock. “I wanna go again.”</p><p>“You had your turn,” Felix spat. “I’ve already had to clean up your mess, so I’m going to take my time.”</p><p>“Don’t fight,” Byleth said firmly.</p><p>Sylvain grinned. “Sorry, Professor. I’m just loving this new assignment. Can you really blame a guy?”</p><p>Byleth nodded dismissively, taking another sip of her tea. Ashe’s naked body was really nothing special. The smattering of freckles that covered his face continued all the way over his shoulders, then all the way down his arms. Byleth stared at them, tracing them up and down Ashe’s body as Felix continued to thrust into his ass. Ashe’s own cock hadn’t been touched yet. It lay uncomfortably soft against the floor, leaking precum into her carpet. It was a mess that she would make him clean up later.</p><p>The ragged panting coming out of Felix was enough to break her from her idle thoughts. With a vicious snarl, Felix grabbed both of Ashe’s bound wrists in one hand and pushed him down to the floor. Ashe screamed, squirming in place as Felix filled him up, sobbing so loudly that Byleth could practically hear the hoarseness of his voice through his gag.</p><p>Judging from the stuttering of Felix’s hips, he had definitely needed this. Typical repressed Kingdom kids. No wonder all of them had caved so easily.</p><p>Felix finally withdrew, sighing to himself as he pulled out—and then let out an indignant growl as Sylvain practically shoved him out the way, scrambling to kneel behind Ashe again, rubbing the head of his hardening cock between Ashe’s cheeks.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to clean up first?” Felix snapped.</p><p>“No,” Sylvain said eagerly, and forced himself inside, laughing at Ashe’s muffled howl of discomfort. A flood of cum gushed out, coating Sylvain’s cock and leaking between Ashe’s thighs.</p><p>“Disgusting,” Felix muttered, then glanced down at himself. “Can I get cleaned up now?”</p><p>Byleth set down her cup of tea and uncrossed her legs. For the first time that day, she could feel herself holding back something like a smile.</p><p>“We’re out of towels,” she said. “Wipe it on his face.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hilda/Holst/Balthus - Threesome, Incest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Sibling incest, alcohol reference (they're all sober and consenting)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, I swallowed your entire dick before,” Holst insisted. “How many guys could do <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Many have tried. Many have failed,” Balthus said dramatically. Hilda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. So what if she couldn’t deepthroat like her brother? She was half his size, so it was hardly even fair to begin with. Sure enough, Balthus had already hit the back of her mouth, but he seemed more than pleased by her enthusiasm. Two large hands drifted down, each one hooking a Goneril sibling under the chin, tilting their heads up to look at him. Hilda would have <em>squealed</em> if she could.</p><p>“<em>Damn</em>, this is good,” Balthus grunted. “Now, who wants my baby batter all over their pretty little face? No need to line up, ladies. The first one’s free.”</p><p>Hilda moaned around him, straightening herself up as Balthus pulled out of her mouth. She was certain that if she could see herself now, she would see the perfect picture of cuteness: kneeling straight-backed, hair done up, hands folded daintily in her lap. The first spurts of cum landed on her forehead, and Hilda squeezed her eyes shut, expecting more—but when she opened them again, Balthus had already moved on to Holst, painting his face with the rest of his thick white load. Kind of rude, but okay.</p><p>“Baltie, I thought <em>I</em> was your favorite,” she whined, only half-joking.</p><p>“Lucky for you, the All-Loving King of Grappling has more than enough for everyone,” said Balthus. Ever so modest. “Now, who wants to clean me off?”</p><p>With another fond sigh, Hilda moved in—but froze as she saw Holst leaning forward with the exact same idea. An eternity seemingly passed as the two of them hesitated, Balthus’s cock hanging in the air between them, until Hilda placed her mouth on Balthus’s shaft, and Holst slowly did the same on the other side. Even with Balthus’s size, it wasn’t long before their lips found each other, and as Hilda got into it she could feel her body start to relax. It wasn’t any different from kissing any other guy! Holst wasn’t a bad kisser, and she could still taste the cum and wine spread all over his lips. And with Balthus’s cock in the middle, it gave them something to work on together, reminding her of why they were here tonight.</p><p>Holst broke away first, panting softly, wide-eyed, staring at Hilda with cum dripping prettily from his eyelashes. Hilda suddenly realized that she probably looked something similar, and the pulsating heat between her legs was no better for it.</p><p>“Baltie, fuck me,” she said distractedly. “I’m ready for it, fuck. Fuck me <em>hard</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Felix/Seteth - Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before arriving at Garreg Mach, Felix had harbored his doubts. And now, with half the school year already behind them, he was equal parts smug and pissed off to know that every single one of those doubts had been vindicated.</p><p>Professor Manuela’s students were lucky if she could make it through a lecture without bemoaning her pitiful wreck of a love life. Professor Hanneman was so far up his own ass that he truly believed his research made him better than the rest of the Crest-obsessed fools. Professor Byleth was good on the battlefield, didn’t waste words, and never held back whenever Felix wanted to spar—in other words, she was exactly like Professor Jeritza. And <em>he</em> had turned out to be worse than the boar. So Felix could be forgiven for being a little wary of the Ashen Demon, lest he give her an opportunity to demonstrate exactly how she had earned such an epithet.</p><p>The Officers Academy was a complete waste of time and money. It was a hotbed of nepotism, run by people who Felix could barely even tolerate, let alone respect.</p><p>But then there was Seteth.</p><p>There was something about the man that had grabbed Felix’s attention from day one. Perhaps it was due to a childhood of being surrounded by highborn idiots, but Felix had simply been caught off guard by someone who had risen to his position by his own merits. Seteth was wise enough to counsel the archbishop, and he was surprisingly free about dispensing such advice among the students as well. For all of his strictness, he truly did have the students’ best interests at heart. It was a stark contrast to the overly friendly sycophants who could be found by the hundreds at every high-society ball and dinner party.</p><p>Nowadays, whenever Felix found himself struck by doubt, he found himself drawing on Seteth’s wisdom more and more. Chivalry, honor, duty, destiny—Seteth had told him that the only path to walk in life would be his own, and it was <em>refreshing</em>; so unlike the adults who would gladly and blindly die for their lords.</p><p>Felix stood alone at the training grounds, running through his defensive stances, entertaining a passive daydream in which his own father encountered Seteth during one of his profligate visits to the monastery. The imagined conversation proceeded a hundred different ways, one for each set of sword swings completed, always overly detailed, but never going exactly the way he wished. Seteth’s image was clear as day in his mind. Perhaps that was what allowed Felix to restrain his surprise when the man himself inevitably approached.</p><p>“Felix,” Seteth said carefully, “I must speak with you. Wash up, then come to my office as soon as you are available.”</p><p>“I’ll be there right away,” he promised.</p><p>***</p><p>“Daddy,” Felix moaned, “yes—ungh, <em>daddy</em>...”</p><p>Seteth growled, tightening his grip on Felix’s waist. Felix threw his head back and whined as Seteth’s cock slid into him, grinding over and over against that spot inside his walls, making him cum <em>constantly</em>. A thin string of precum leaked out of his cock, dripping slowly to the floor.</p><p>With a fierce grunt, Seteth pushed into him harder, bending him over his desk—and Felix came again without ever touching himself, his elbows and clenched fists shaking atop the wooden surface. It was only after his orgasm faded did he realize that Seteth had stopped moving, holding him in place with his cock at rest in his ass.</p><p>“You made a mess,” Seteth said. It was more of a statement than anything, like he was simply scolding Felix for being late for class.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Felix whimpered. Part of him still hated the begging, and yet... “I-I’ll clean it up. Daddy.”</p><p>“You will,” Seteth said. Another inarguable statement. Felix gasped as Seteth pulled out of his ass, his body instinctively clenching around the emptiness. A hand twisted its way into his loosened hair and forced him down to his knees, his eyes level with Seteth’s cock—and Seteth was already cumming, semen spurting all over Felix’s face and lips, leaving him begging for more.</p><p>“Thank you, daddy,” Felix gasped, and wrapped his mouth around Seteth’s manhood.</p><p>Above him, the older man finally release his grip on his hair, letting Felix move his head back and forth with practiced ease.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>